<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come with me baby (be mine tonight) by evenbutterfliesdecay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444483">come with me baby (be mine tonight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay'>evenbutterfliesdecay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pretty Woman AU, kylo is the pretty woman hehe, rey is the rich person who hires a prostitute to be her date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a rich business women in need of a date, and quick. Ben is a prostitute just trying to get by. What happens when two worlds collide and Rey decides to hire him to be her date? Pretty Woman AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come with me baby (be mine tonight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey sighed at her desk, willing herself to cry.</p><p>That’s what people did when they were dumped, right? They shed some tears and put on some stupid romance movie and maybe texted their ex for a hookup. Or something.</p><p>The problem was Rey desired none of these things. Romance movies were boring, she was lactose intolerant, and her ex-boyfriend Hux turned out to be gay (the porn she had found saved to his laptop was more than enough proof. And if it wasn’t, his grindr account sure was.)</p><p>More than anything though, she just wasn’t upset. She had felt nothing for her latest ex and had felt nothing for the ones that came before. God in heaven, she just wanted to feel a spark for once in her miserable life.</p><p>“Another one bites the dust?” Finn, her assistant, asked upon seeing her miserable state. He was, of course, referring to the fact that she had done this song and dance over and over again for years now.</p><p>“Yep,” she said. “This shit sucks. Why is it so hard to find a real one, Finn?” She looked at her friend sadly.</p><p> “Hey, it took me years to find my man and I’m happier than ever. Don’t give up, girl.” Finn said. “Although, you’re deadline is coming up pretty soon. The company fancy function is coming up soon and you have to bring a date.”</p><p>Rey groaned. “Do I haaaaave to?”</p><p>“I mean, unless you wanna look like a single loser in magazines, yeah.” Finn said. “It’s all about appearances, you know that.”</p><p>“Fiiiiiiiiine.” Rey said.</p><p>-</p><p>Apparently, finding a date was easier said than done. She had spent the entire night scrolling through tinder, but nada. She had even driven around for a few hours but no one caught her eye. She was beginning to think she should just throw in the towel, when she spotted him.</p><p>He was standing on the curb, wearing thigh high boots, fishnets, and a bedazzled bodysuit. A coat was thrown over his shoulders to fend off the cold, but being unzipped left the majority of his body victim to the chilly weather.</p><p>A prostitute.</p><p>“Well, I guess I don’t have many other options at this point,” she decided. And hey, he wasn’t bad looking either, even if it did appear that he had forgotten to shave his legs. Oh well.</p><p>She pulled the car over to him and rolled down the window. He smiled and sashayed over.</p><p>“Hey baby, I’m Kylo Ren. Looking for a good time?” He purred.</p><p>She smirked. “Something like that. You wanna get in, or what?”</p><p>He did.</p><p>-</p><p>They reached the fancy expensive hotel in no time at all. As they walked through the lobby to get to the elevator Rey tried to hustle, but she didn’t go fast enough and people shot her companion dirty looks.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>They got up to her room, and Kylo dropped his coat with flourish. “Alright, how do you wanna do this?”</p><p>Rey paused. It might be nice to get layed, but in all honesty she wasn’t really feeling it. What she was feeling, was lonely and depressed.</p><p>“Actually, could we wait for a bit?” She asked.</p><p>“Wait?? For what?” Kylo demanded, looking pretty offended. So he was hotheaded, huh? She supposed she cant really hold that against him, she was a little fiery herself.</p><p>“Nothing, I just….wanna talk for a bit.” She said lamely.</p><p>“Oh,” Kylo said, a blush rising to his cheeks. “N-no one’s ever really wanted to just talk to me for a while now.”</p><p>“Well, I do.” Rey smiled softly. “Wanna sit?”</p><p>They sat on the couch. Rey wished she had some calming herbal tea.</p><p>“Sooooooo, what do you wanna talk about?” Kylo asked.</p><p>“Hmm….well you could tell me if Kylo is your real name or not for starters?” She asked slyly.</p><p>“No, Kylo’s just my stage name. My name is actually Ben Solo.” He replied.</p><p>“Ben Solo,” she repeated. “I like that more than Kylo Ren, I think.”</p><p>“I thought it was cool” he defended.</p><p>“Not really,” she said.</p><p>“Okay, my turn” he said. “You look like you’ve got plenty of money. What do you do, exactly?”</p><p>“Well, I own a business.” Rey replied. “I was a sad little orphan, but I built myself up and now I’m successful.”</p><p>“So, you don’t have a family then?” He asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Rey said sadly, wiping a stray tear away. Even now she wondered why she had been abandoned in a dumpster, but the searching she had done during her youth led to nothing but an old garbage man.</p><p>“Wow. Even with all your money, you’re nothing,” Ben deduced.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t go that far –“</p><p>“I would. You come from nothing so you are nothing.” He put a comforting hand on her thigh. “But after today, you’re not nothing to me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rey said.</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit, before she said, “listen, I have a proposition for you.”</p><p>“What is it?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“I have to attend a company event in a weeks time. Very fancy, y’know. And I need a date. I will give you 3000 dollars if you come with me,” Rey surmised.</p><p>Ben’s eyes bulged. “3000?? Am I really worth that much?”</p><p>“Of course.” She smiled lightly.</p><p>“Okay, then I accept,” he said.</p><p>-</p><p>Despite now having a live in companion for the week, Rey sadly still needed to attend work. She left Ben with loads of money to buy fancy clothes for the function.</p><p>He went to a store with a nice navy suit in the window on display. He thought the blue would compliment him nicely, and made a note to demand Rey wear navy blue as well.</p><p>As he entered the store – still in his thigh high boots and body suit with only a coat overtop, as he had nothing else – the reaction was almost immediate. The worker dropped the fancy dress she was in the middle of hanging up, and the woman at the counter rushed over.</p><p>“Sir, you do know where you are, correct?” She asked snottily.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he said.</p><p>“Then you know this place isn’t for…..youre kind,” she said.</p><p>Ben sobbed as he left the shop. He shoudlve known he wouldn’t be accepted. Thankfully, the very next store he entered was occupied by a very nice man who made sure to give him an even better navy blue suit, as well as a few other expensive outfits.</p><p>Looking smoking, he entered the shop he had previously been thrown out of. The stupid woman rushed over the serve him, but he simply smirked and said, “haha, don’t recognize me do you?”</p><p>“S-sir?” The woman said fearfully.</p><p>“You turned me away a few hours ago,” he snarled. “Big mistake.”</p><p>Then he started throwing things.</p><p>The racks of clothes were overturned. Mannequins were thrown with force, limbs popping off and lying scattered on the ground. His grand finale was pushing everything off of the cash desk, computer and all.</p><p>The women were too busy gaping to ask him to pay for damages. He smiled as he confidently walked out of the store, feeling empowered.</p><p>-</p><p>“Wanna watch a movie on Disney plus with me?” Ben asked later that night. It had been years since he had seen a good Disney flick.</p><p>“I can’t I have to get up early to go to work tomorrow,” Rey said sadly.</p><p>“You’ve been working all week long,” Ben whined. “C’mon, just call in to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“I can’t do that,” she said.</p><p>Ben held out his hand. “Rey. Join me.”</p><p>Shakily, Rey held out her hand too. Their fingers brushed. “I suppose one day off wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>The next day they went out for a nice stroll in the park. Ben showed off his new look, and Rey approved.</p><p>“So, tell me more about yourself, Ben,” Rey requested. “All I seem to know is your name.”</p><p>“There’s a reason for that,” Ben admitted, a dark expression flitting across his face. “I guard my past. It’s just so hard to relive….so hard to let people in……”</p><p>“Ben,” Rey said, grabbing his hand, “it’s okay. You can let me in.”</p><p>Tears filled Ben’s eyes, and he gave in. “My parents were abusive, you see. They never gave me enough attention, and even sent me to boarding school.”</p><p>Rey gasped.</p><p>“My uncle hated me too, said I had a violent streak.” Ben laughed quietly. “I showed him, though.”</p><p>“What happened?” Rey asked.</p><p>“I burnt his house down and ran away from home,” he explained. “I just couldn’t take it anymore. I had to leave my toxic family. That’s when I met Snoke.”</p><p>“Snoke?”</p><p>“My pimp,” Ben explained. “He said he could help me, make my life better.”</p><p>“Is it?” Rey asked, squeezing his hand. “Better, I mean.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Rey,” Ben whispered, a tear trailing down his face. “I just don’t know.”</p><p>-</p><p>The company event was a very fancy party in a beautifully decorated hall. There were plenty of h’ourdeuvers and even a chandelier. Ben had not seen anything so fancy since he still lived with his parents. He couldn’t help but wander off to take it all in.</p><p>“Rey,” a voice said. Rey turned to see Finn smiling at her, holding Poe’s hand. “I see you found a date.” He gestured to Ben, who was mingling.</p><p>“Yes, I have,” she said.</p><p>“Where’d you meet?” Poe asked.</p><p>“Well…..” she trailed off.</p><p>“C’mon, tell me,” Finn prodded.</p><p>“He’s a prostitute,” she blurted out. She had always been a shit liar.</p><p>“A what now?” Finn asked.</p><p>“I found him on the side of gore street,” Rey confessed. “We made a deal.”</p><p>“What’s his story?” Finn asked.</p><p>Rey told them.</p><p>“Wow,” Poe said.</p><p>“What a whiney fuck,” Finn declared. Rey’s eyes widened.</p><p>At that moment, Ben wandered over. “Hey, you guys must be Rey’s friends. I’m Ben.”</p><p>“Oh, we know,” Finn said. “We’ve heard plenty about you.”</p><p>“What’s that mean?” Ben asked harshly.</p><p>Finn began snickering. “I dunno, Rey. He’s a little ugly to be a prostitute.”</p><p>“For real!!” Poe laughed.</p><p>“Are you really looking down on me for this?” Ben snarled, tightening his grip on his champagne glass.</p><p>“Gonna cry?” Finn said. “Gonna cancel me on twitter??”</p><p>“Okay, time to go,” Rey said. She grabbed Ben’s hand and took them home.</p><p>When they arrived at the hotel, Ben was fuming.</p><p>“Why would you tell them I’m a prostitute?” He yelled. “I’ve never been so humiliated.”</p><p>“I mean, they didn’t care about that,” Rey said. “They just think you overreacted a bit. And honestly, they might be a little right.”</p><p>“OVERREACTING???” Ben screeched. “How DARE you? I divulged my greatest sorrows, and they LAUGH. You DISMISS ME!!!!!”</p><p>“Dude, calm down,” Rey said. “All I’m saying is burning a house down is a little much. And sending you to a boarding school isn’t exactly abuse.”</p><p>Ben snarled. In a fit of rage, he threw a vase.</p><p>“What the fuck is your problem?? I’m starting to see why your uncle called you violent” Rey said crossly.</p><p>“I’m neurodivergent you heartless cunt!!!” He snarled, getting in her space. She pushed him away, and he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall in retaliation.</p><p>“What the FUCK??” Rey cried.</p><p>“It’s called defending myself!!!!” Ben said.</p><p>“What is wrong with you??” Rey yelled. Ben quickly let go, before looking ashamed.</p><p>“Sorry, that wasn’t me, it was Kylo Ren. We are separate entities,” he said.</p><p>“Okay that’s IT!!” Rey grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him outside to her car. “Get in the car, now!”</p><p>They got in. Rey drove for a bit, then pulled over. She kicked Ben out on the curb and threw his money at him. Then she drove away, leaving his sorry ass on the street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>reylo sucks bro just watch the original trilogy and stan luke xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>